Upside Down, Inside Out
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a average, intelligent high school girl. But her life turns upside down and inside out, when her only and best friend Naruto Uzumaki morphs from skinny nerd to a total hottie and two gorgeous Uchiha brothers, get very interested in her...
1. First Day Of School, Part 1

Upside Down, Inside Out 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is a boring, poor, average, intelligent girl who is in High School. But her life turns upside down, inside out in her sophomore year, when her only and best friend Naruto Uzumaki morphs from skinny nerd to a total hottie and two gorgeous Uchiha brothers who are new to the school, and are very interested in her...

**a/n**: another Naruto fan fiction, I have written. I hope you guys like it!

The pairing are: Itachi x Sakura, Naruto x Sakura, and some Sasuke x Sakura.

Also for my ItaSaku story I was talking about in my other story, **Haunted**:

**My English Teacher is A Sex God.**

**Summary:** ItaSaku AU and some OCness. Haruno Sakura goes to an All-Girl Private school. She is a troublemaker/prankster and makes the teachers lives hell. Within, the first week of the job, the teachers run out screaming and quit. But, things start to heat and get interesting, when the new English teacher shows up...

I'm almost done with chapter 1. It should be up by next week, and my story Haunted will not be update until the week afterwards, because I still have alit of final exams and school isn't over until June 19th for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

Whoopee.

Today was the first day of my sophomore year in High School.

I was currently on the bus, with all the kids shouting and screaming. I sat in the front, it was an unwritten rule here, that the popular kids, got to sit in the back (Well, the ones who could not afford a car or did not take driver's ed.) And all the geeks, losers, unpopular kids and outcasts got to sit in the front with the fat bus driver and the bus monitor, who was an old beady shrewd woman who could hear anything. Her ears were like bloody radar. She'd always walk down and back to the end of the bus, to see what you were doing.

She was currently yelling at a senior who had attempted throwing an airplane out the bus window. I sighed. This was going be a long day.

Naruto's stop was next. Naruto Uzumaki was my best and only friend. He was a geek with glasses who loved to study. He also was thin and had no muscles. Most people thought he was a freak and wimp. And so, they ignored him. Naruto and I were best buds since 6th grade.

Back then I was popular and my best friend of Ino Yamanaka, the most popular girl in town. Ino and I used to be friends, but Ino became even more beautiful when her braces came off, and a long string of boyfriends began. She started wearing clumps of Mascara on her eyes, a whole ton of makeup, and skimpy clothes.

I didn't care much about boys and didn't have a boyfriend, back then. Ino then started acting like a jerk to me. And the last straw, was back in 6th grade: Ino, her other popular pretty friends, and their boyfriends were picking on Naruto, who had just moved here. He was taking it badly, sobbing hard. Curled up in a ball, holding his arms up protectively.

I felt bad for him; I mean he was just a new kid, what did he ever do to them? So, I stood up for Naruto. But Ino and her little gang just ignored me and kept on picking on him. So, I got angry and annoyed, I called Ino and her cronies a bitch, and beat the crap out of her boyfriend, until he was crying for his mommy.

I may look like a skinny, scrawny, little, flat chested, girl, but I'm a black belt in karate. They had these free karate lessons in the community center, which no one else bothered to go, to in 4th grade. The Instructor was this pretty lady who was really good at martial arts. She passed me down all her martial arts secret moves, and also taught a bunch of other martial arts moves. Ever since then, I had won all martial arts championships in town and could beat up almost any boy in town.

Ever since then, Ino has hated me and made tried her hardest for everyone else to hate Naruto and me too. She spread nasty rumors about me, blamed things she did on me. Because of her, I was one of the most hated people in school, so was Naruto.

But I had also gained a friend in the process. Ever since then too, Naruto and I became best friends. Naruto and I both liked to study and was the top of all of our classes. We both liked Japanese anime/manga, which everybody else thought was weird. We both like unusual things, we both liked to draw anime/manga and imaginary creatures. Liking these things made us even more unpopular, but Naruto and me don't care.

The bus driver stopped the bus at Naruto house. As Naruto got on the bus, gasps and mummers could be heard.

God, could they ever stop making fun of Naruto? What was so wrong with him? Couldn't they accept us for who we are? I clucked my tongue in annoyance.

I scooted over and made room for Naruto sit. "Hi! Sakura-Chan." He said cheerfully. Naruto and I added Japanese titles to our names, because we it would be cool. We knew a lot of Japanese from watching so much subbed anime.

And that's when I looked up at Naruto and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. All the whispers and gasps were in amazement. Over the summer, Naruto had morphed into a total hottie over the summer.

His geeky glasses were gone. His cerulean blue eyes were shining, his blond hair was in a mess, he had broad shoulders now, and His torso was now well defined with muscles bursting out of his shirt.

He had a broad jaw and a strong brow. His was giving me currently a smile, with his extra-white straight teeth showing. His braces were gone. He was also well tanned now. And it looked like he had grew 10 inches this summer too.

Oh My God. What did Naruto do this summer?

I let out a small gasp and was in la-la-land. Naruto sat down, looking concerned and gently put a large calloused hand my shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan, are you all right? You looked a little flushed." he asked me, concerned.

I jumped. I woke up from la-land and restrained myself of thinking about inappropriate dreams about the new Naruto. God, I was blushing way all the way to the roots of my pink hair.

I told myself " This is Naruto we are talking about! My best friend, not my boy friend!" shaking my head.

Girls, that were probably the future fan girls of Naruto, would probably starting a Naruto fan club by the time we were at school, were glaring daggers at me. I could feel their gaze burn through me. I shivered.

" I'm fine Naruto, just a bit feverish. I wasn't feeling well for a moment." I told him.

" Oh. Anyway, have you read the latest manga volume of Death Note?" He asked me cheerfully.

" Yeah. So, Naruto-kun, what did you do this summer?" I asked lightly.

" Oh, I worked out this summer at the gym and got a job for heavy-lighting." he replied cheerfully again.

"That explains a lot." I thought.

Naruto and I chatted some more. But on the inside butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, and I worried now that Naruto was sexy, there was no doubt he could be popular.

Jocks, Cheerleaders, Ino and her gang would now gladly let him join them. But what if he joined them and left me. When he was popular, would he forget all about me? Would he pretend that I didn't exist? Naruto was my only friend and he was my best friend. I didn't sit alone at lunch, be with ought a partner for gym and other classes.

But what relived me was that Naruto and I had the same schedule, all the same classes at the same time for 1 semester at least. Since Naruto and I were so smart, the school decided to have us go ahead and skip a year.

So, Naruto and I really were a year younger than our classmates, also we took the hard advanced classes. But I was surprised, the years before, Naruto and I were usually only together for only one class.

The bus stopped at our 100-year-old brick high school. Still the same, moss and ivy growing all over the building. And usual we all waited outside until the bell rang and then the stupid teachers would finally let us in.

I was relived, when Naruto like usually stood with outside. I thought he was going to ditch for me cheerleaders. I heard whispers and people pointed at Naruto and I, probably why Naruto now a hottie, now hanging out with me a loser and nerd, with no social status.

And also as usual people were wondering why I was wearing a black sweatshirt, a black green day shirt, and black jeans, two mismatched socks, and Converse Sneakers, when it was 90 degrees. But I don't really give a damn. I like wearing dark clothes.

I don't really like light colors. But I really hate the color, pink. It's too girly for me. So, it's really unfortunate my hair is naturally pink. I have asked my mother, about five hundred times, if I can dye my hair black. But she always says no.

The other girls think that's even weirder because I don't like pink. To them, it seems that I am not a girl. Plus the fact, my chest is flatter than a diving board, doesn't help.

They luvvre all pink. They even wear pink eye shadow, pink blush, pink lipstick, pink skirts. They're dresses for formal events are always usually pink.

Who gives a fuck, if I don't like pink? Whatever. Also I don't like wearing shorts. You should see how short the girls wear shorts. You can see pretty much, their panties.

I don't like showing off my legs because I don't have a sexy tanned toned leg muscles to show, I only have pale skinny legs. But, we do have to wear shorts for P.E, so I wear boy shorts. You know, the long loose shorts guys wear that go down to their knees.

I don't like to wear skirts either, the same reason as why I don't like wearing shorts. But the girls in my high school wear really slutty skirts that make them look like hookers. (Especially Ino!) It's more of a belt than a skirt.

Low v-neck t-shirts are also out of the question. I hate them. They are slutty and I don't have any cleavage to show off. I hate makeup. It's bad for your skin and did doesn't make you any prettier with 5 inches thick of concealer on your face. Plus, makeup is expensive my parent's don't have that kind of money to waste on makeup.

And what the hell is up with expensive popular brand names like Ralph Lauren, Abercrombie, Nike, Juicy Conture, or American Eagle? Seriously, all brand names are the people who make your clothes, and are stupid tags or symbols like a moose on your clothes. Why buy a black Ralph Sweater, which is like 70 bucks, when you can get the same black sweater that is not by Ralph Lauren or by any expensive brand name company for like 10 bucks? It just drives me crazy.

So, I just stick with long-sleeved black tee shirts or sweatshirts, that are plain, sometimes I wear Black t-shirts that advertise my favorite bands (I hate rap and I loved rock!) like Green Day, Rob Zombie, Radio head, etc. And Black pants or jeans.

Most of my clothes on sale from some cheap store or Goodwill, My parent's are poor, (they work at a gas station as a clerk, for minimum wage, six bucks!) and we barley have enough money to pay the taxes for our small run-down house, (It's more of a shack!) and have food on the table.

But I got a job as a waitress this summer and had enough money to buy personal accessories like CDs. But the rest of my money, my parents took away claiming they needed the money to pay for the rent but whatever. I bet they split the money and took the money to use it for their selfish needs: Mom to buy her alcohol and Dad for gambling.

Yeah that's my life.

So, Naruto and I were chatting about the latest of volume of Death Note. Death Note is awesome. Wouldn't it be useful to have a notebook that could kill people? All you have to do is write down their name and remember how they look like. Plus you can choose how they can die, a peaceful death or a very painful death and when the person can die too. Then we wouldn't have to worry about people like Osama Bin Laden.

The Cat and Mouse is ongoing for Light and L, for the battle to discover who can find whose identity first.

L is too laid-back for my liking. I like Light better, the crisp, emotionless, intelligent, teen always planning the next move.

Naruto and I don't have that kind of money to spend on Manga or Anime. So, we try to get the latest manga from the local library and read it together. And for anime, we just download it off the Internet at the local library.

But our chat on death note was interrupted, when the bell rang. Teachers open the doors to the place humans call "school." The six-hour hell has official began. Students rush in doors and start trying to find their locker. We get new lockers every year.

Luckily, My locker is next to Naruto's and this other dude I don't know. Yes! This was my first year getting my locker next to Naruto. This was really weird, Naruto's and my locker are next together and we have the same classes.

So, now it will be easier to walk to classes together. And Naruto and I could hang out more. My heart fluttered. Maybe since Naruto and I had the same locker and the same classes, Naruto wouldn't leave me for the popular kids.

There was an only few minutes until homeroom. Naruto and I continued our talk on Death Note, when suddenly we were interrupted by Ino Yamanaka.

She had lost some weight, but whatever pounds she had lost went up in her bra, her humongous breasts had gotten even bigger over the summer. She was wearing a tight tube top, which her breasts look like they were going to burst out of there, and a micromini jean skirt, which was smaller than a belt and expensive Jimmy Choo heels.

She as usual, she was wearing a ton of makeup, a bunch of mascara caked on her eyelashes, a ton of M.A.C lip liner, a ton of concealer, and blush.

She came right up to Naruto, practically shoving her humongous breasts in Naruto.

"Hi! Naruto" she said, in that annoying nasal trying-to-be cute voice of hers.

While fluttering her mascara caked eyelashes, and was completely ignoring the fact that I was there.

It was quite obvious Ino was trying to do. She was trying to flirt with Naruto and make him her new current boyfriend or boy toy. But I was worried. Well, the boys that Ino targets, it doesn't take long for them to not resist her charms or huge breasts. Would Naruto fall for her obexnious charms?

But Naruto was more in disgust than amusement.

"Uh. Hi Ino." Naruto said in disgust.

" So. Naruto do you currently have a girlfriend?" Ino drawled on in her annoying voice.

" Uh. No, I don't have a girlfriend right now." He said in confusement.

" So, would you like to be my boyfriend? I could show you things you have never felt or experienced before." she said in a suggestive voice and winked.

Now, Naruto's face was screwed up in a look of pure disgust, now that he had gotten the tip.

" No thanks, I don't really want a girlfriend right now." he said.

I was so disgusted by this conversation, that I said to Ino:

" Well, what do you know? It's time for homeroom? And Mr. H doesn't like us being late. Time to go, Naruto! Bye-bye Ino!" and dragged Naruto out of there and ran as fast as I could to just get out of there.

Ino glared at my back, and flipped me off.

As soon Ino was out of site, Naruto and I burst into laughter.

A few minutes later, Naruto said out of breath, "That was hilarious, but a bit awkward."

"Yeah." I said on the verge of bursting out laughing again.

I looked at my plastic digital watch. 7:40. Shit! We were supposed to be in homeroom by 7:30! Naruto and I looked at each other and ran as fast as we could to homeroom.

When we arrived at homeroom, Naruto and I was out of breathe, panting. Mr. Hatake was sitting there lazily, and as usual was reading porno.

" Well what do know its Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uzumaki? Have a seat. You are 10 minutes late. What were you doing? Your both out of breath and flustered. I hope you weren't doing anything inappropriate in the janitor's closet." he said

The whole class burst into laughter as Naruto's and my face turned bright fire truck red. Naruto and I quickly scrambled to take a seat.

Homeroom ended, and Naruto and I ran to go to our next class. History, which was taught by Mr. Morino Ibiki. For this class you could not afford to be late.

Mr. Morino was a very scary man; he loved to exaggerate the bloody parts in history like the Kalinga War in India or the revolutionary war. He was my history teacher last year, but he moved up and became the advanced sophomore history teacher. He hated when people were late, he gave them ton homework, and a week of detention.

We arrived in History, but this time Naruto and I did not get to sit next together, the jocks and the cheerleaders swarmed him. Only god knows, how they got into advanced history. And I got to sit next to the geeks in the front with a seat open next to me on my right.

As usual, Mr. M gave us the starting of the year lecture, if you don't do your homework you get 2 weeks of detention; this class is only for people serious in history, and blah... whatever

Then the phone rang, interrupting him. So, Mr. M picked up the phone, and was whispering into the phone, he didn't like people listening to his conversations on the phone.

When he was done he told us gruffly " Sorry to get interrupted class, we will continue this tomorrow, because it is getting late. But we have a new student who has transferred from Japan, Itachi Uchiha."

He opened the door and the new transfer student walked in the door.

OH MY GOD.

This guy was on fire.

He was hotter than Naruto.

He was gorgeous, I tell you, this Itachi Uchiha.

He had black, long hair. His hair was in a ponytail, and went down to the middle of his back. His bangs fell sexily into his eyes. His eyes were a crimson red.

He also had chiseled features and milky pale skin. He had broad shoulders, and very nice eight pack, which you could see through his shirt.

He wore a buttoned up polo shirt, shorts, and Nike sneakers. He gave off this mysterious and dark aura.

" Hello." He said in perfect English, his voice had a slight accent.

All the girls in the class were blushing. Cheerleaders already planning to snag him as their boyfriend and the fan girls already had started a fan club and wouldn't wait to start stalking him.

Guys were wondering whom the hell his guy and hoping this dude won't steal their girlfriends. It was quite obvious that Itachi was a ladies man.

Ibiki grunted " Alright, Uchiha take a seat. Ah, let's see. Next to Haruno." And pointed a finger to the right of me, where the empty seat was.

He sat down next to me. I could smell his cologne. All the girls in History were glaring daggers at me, and sticking their middle finger up at me.

"Hi." He said.

God, I was having XXX-rated dreams about him right there.

"Uh. Hi Itachi." I said, trying my hardest not to blush.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

" Uh. Sakura Haruno." I said.

" That's a Japanese name. Are you Japanese?" He asked me, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes. My father is Japanese." I said.

"That's a pretty name. Cherry Blossom." He said.

I could feel his hot breath on me.

" Cherry Blossom?" I asked him.

" Yeah, your name "Sakura" means in Japanese, "Cherry blossom." and you remind of a cherry blossom." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

For a moment, there was awkward silence.

Then Itachi started to ask with a bit of a blush on his face. " Sakura will you..."

Oh My God! He was going to ask me out.

He continued, " Lend me a pencil? I'm so sorry. I forget to bring in my school supplies."

I could have died right then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1!**

a/n: I hoped you liked it! It was quite hard to write...


	2. First Day Of School, Part 2

**Upside Down, Inside Out, chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters.

**a/n: **I'm sorry about the late update. I was thinking of discontinuing this story, but I was surprised by the feedback, so I decided to stick with it and stay with it. By the way, this story is in Sakura's POV, mostly. And Sakura's a bit OOC in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_Oh my god, he was going to ask me out!_

_He continued, "Lend me a pencil? I'm so sorry. I forget to bring in my school supplies." _

_I could have died right then. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2**

"Um. Sure." I said, blushing. God, how could I be so stupid? There was no way this hot guy would ask me out, the moment he met me. Little less, that he would actually ask me out. I'm average looking, he could do better. I look like a pink-haired kindergarten, so wait, that's below average.

I open my cheap pencil pouch, which I purchased from Wal-Mart for 69 cents, which was probably made in China and bought there for 2 cents. It would only some time before it actually fell apart.

I handed him my best pencil, a Ticonderoga 2B pencil in new condition, which I had found earlier in the hall. The rest of my pencils were old and had tooth bites in them, all from me chewing on them during tests.

"Thank you." he said, flashing me a million dollar smile that could make any girl melt in a second and went back to work.

I felt dazed, and my knees were wobbly.

Damn, he had such a hold on me.

If his smile did that to me, I could only imagine what else he would do.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and I ran into the hall, headed to my locker to get my stuff for the next two periods. Math and English.

I pushed past the swarms of other people who were trying to get to their next class or their locker and made it to the math classroom.

"Yes, the back seats are open!" I thought, happily, while running to the back of the classroom and getting a seat in the back.

The back seats are always the best, if you sit in front, Mr. Umino, the advanced math teacher will always see you and will ask to solve a hard math problem which is pretty much impossible to solve. He can never see you, if you sit in the back because he was short-sighted.

Everyone started arriving and soon class began. I noticed that neither Naruto nor Itachi was my math class.

That was partly good news, I wouldn't be drooling and staring at either of them, making a fool out of my self. But with neither Itachi nor Naruto, this class would be pretty boring.

Damn, sometimes I really hated being in the advanced math class with the seniors. It was really boring.

And I started to drift off, after Mr. Umino started to ramble about calculus. Some crap about a formula that distance equals speed or time.

Some time passed and I woke up from my short nap. I looked at the clock on the wall. Only 20 minutes had passed. 30 minutes left.

Mr. Umino was writing problems up on the white board. I yawned. Suddenly, he called on me. "Sakura, could you please solve this problem on the board?" he asked me.

It was a miracle. How the hell could he see me? He had really bad myopia; he shouldn't be able to see me. I groaned and went up to the board.

l b a f (x) dr F (b)- F (a)

I squinted. It looked like a bunch of letters to me. Finally, I remember what he said about what formula to use to solve a calculus problem and I wrote down the answer.

d

--

dx l x a f (t) dt f (x)

I didn't know if it was right, but at least I wrote something down for an answer. But it was actually right and Mr. Umino proceeded to pick on other students to solve problems.

Class went by slowly; Mr. Umino gave us homework and class finally ended. I picked up my stuff and raced to my next class, English.

Math was boring, let's hope English will be more exciting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I panted. I had to run pretty fast from math to English, since my math class was far away from my English class, and I wanted a good seat. But I was too late, and I realized that once I walked in the English classroom.

I wrinkled my nose; a strong scent of flowery perfume was all over the place. It was probably my English teacher, Ms. Yuhi, who always liked to wear a lot of perfume and red lipstick.

All the back seats were taken and there were only a few seats left in the front.

Damn. I was going to be bugged by Ms. Yuhi all of English class. I took the front seat that near the window and whipped out _How to Kill a Mocking Bird_ and started reading it, to kill time before class started.

I'd already read _How to Kill a Mocking Bird_ about 500 times already, but I never got tired of it. It was one of my favorite books.

I was in a really good part of it, when I hear someone slide over to the empty seat next to mine.

"Hey" I hear someone tell me.

"What?" I snapped, irritated. I was in a really good part of the story, when someone just has to interrupt it.

I look up and gasp.

Surprise, surprise. It's none other than gorgeous looking Uchiha Itachi.

And I snapped at him. How the hell could I have snapped at a hottie like him?

"I'm sorry for being so rude. It was just that I was in a really good part of this book and I just hate it when people interrupt me, when I'm reading." I say apologetically.

I look around, no Naruto. He's not in the class. Darn. But at least I have Itachi to entertain me.

"No, it's my fault. I hate when people do that to me too." He says in that sexy, deep smooth voice of his that drives me crazy.

He studies the copy of _How to kill A Mocking Bird_ I'm reading.

"That's a pretty good book." He notes.

"Yeah." I say.

"Is that your first time reading that?" He asks me.

"No, this isn't my first time. I just really like to reread this book." I say.

He starts to say something, but Ms. Yuhi interrupts him "Class is now starting. Please put away your reading books." she says briskly.

Damn her. I was looking forward to what Itachi was saying, so I could talk to him and drool at his hotness at the same time, with ought being accused of anything.

Ms. Yuhi takes attendance. And then she is informed about Itachi, since he is the new exchange student. She ogles over him and asks him about Japan, the she finally give us the annual starting of the year lecture.

Blah-blah-blab is all I can hear as I stare at Itachi. A fine piece of eye-candy. How can a guy be blessed with such good looks? I wonder. His good-looks are so blinding. He's inhuman to have such good looks.

Ms. Yuhi gives each of us an English textbook and we read about William Shakespeare. Apparently, in the first part of this year of English, we learn all about William Shakespeare and his plays.

That isn't too bad. I haven't read all of his plays, but I really liked A Midsummer Night's Dream, Othello, and Hamlet. They were pretty good.

Most of class, we read the biography about William Shakespeare in our textbooks.

Things run smoothly, and class is almost over. Then Ms. Yuhi passes copies of Romeo and Juliet. The first play of Shakespeare we are to learn about is Romeo and Juliet.

That just had to be the first play we have to learn about? God, I hate Romeo and Juliet. A tragic love story about to idiots killing them over love. Pathetic.

Our homework is to read a chapter of it every night and record what happens in each chapter in our notebooks, and then we will discuss each chapter in class.

Humph. This stinks.

The bell is about to ring, when Ms. Yuhi says " Class, after we read Romeo and

Juliet, we will be putting on a play. This year's class will be putting on a play of Romeo and Juliet. The tryouts for all the roles in Romeo and Juliet are next week. Everyone must try out. No but's, no if's. Detention will be given out to those who do not try out."

Oh shit. My eyes widen at the site of the news. Everyone has to try out? Oh, man, I hate plays. And I'm no good at acting and I don't even want to be part of the Romeo and Juliet play. It's a stupid play, anyways.

The bell rings.

I get a quick look of Itachi. He's smirking and doesn't look unhappy at all at Ms. Yuhi's news that we have to try out for the stupid play.

I wonder how the hell he can be happy about this.

This stinks. I grumble and I head off to my locker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put back my English and math stuff in my locker and take out my lunch. I have lunch for fourth period. A crappy smashed PJ sandwich. Yum. But I bet it will taste better than the shit they serve in the cafeteria.

I walk down the hall and then turn right and walk into the cafeteria. As usually, it's filled with people. But since today is the first day of school, girls are hugging each other, discussing about their summer, guys greeting each other, and old friends finally meeting after the long summer break.

I scan the cafeteria for Naruto. No such luck. He probably has a different lunch then me, sadly. Who can I sit with a lunch and discuss anime/manga or the shitty teachers we have this year? No one's going to let me sit with them, either they don't know, most people hate me, and it's not good for any popular kids rep for them letting a outcast like me sit with them at their table.

I sigh. Most of the tables are taking, but sitting by myself wouldn't any fun. And the girl's bathrooms are too nasty and disgusting to actually eat my lunch in one of the stalls there.

I find an empty table, and I sit down and start picking at my PJ sandwich. Suddenly someone slides their lunch tray next to mine. My face brightens, it's probably Naruto. I wonder why the hell he's so late.

I look up, it's not Naruto, but it's Itachi! Then I wonder why in the seven hells would he want to have lunch with me. Does he know how much that's going to affect his social status?

I look around the lunch room, and I see surprised and disgusted glances our way.

"We meet again." I say.

"Hn." he says. Not very talkative, I guess.

My eyes widen, when I look at his lunch tray.

"How the hell did you get pizza? You didn't get the normal mysterious surprise crap they serve?" I ask him.

I didn't even know the lunch ladies served pizza to the students! They always serve that mysterious surprise crap almost everyday. They never gave the pizza out to the students; the pizza was for the staff and them selves.

He smirks. "Just a little persuasion. And I always get what I want" he says, taking a big bite.

The cheese pizza on his tray looks delicious and smelled really good. My mouth was watered.

"Why did you choose to sit with me? Do you know what people will say now? I'm unpopular and I'm not pretty either." I ask him, genuinely wanting to know what in the world made him actually choose to sit next to me.

"Too many fan-girls were bugging me to sit next to me and that whore Yamanaka offered me a seat next to her and the rest of the offers from people to sit next them didn't look very good, so I decided to sit next to you." Itachi said, rolling his eyes, as if he was stating the obvious.

"You could have sat next to that girl or guy? They don't look annoying or anything." I said, pointing to people.

"Well. I didn't know them, and you're the only other person I know. Case closed." Itachi said.

I watched Itachi take a few more bites out of the delicious looking pizza. Damn, it was kind of erotic, Itachi slowly in a seductive manner, eating a delicious looking pizza. Now, these are the kind of pictures they need on porn websites, hot guys eating pizza in a seductive way.

I look hungrily at the pizza, and he watches me. The upsides of his lips slightly turn up.

And then a giant rumbling sound happens. It's my stomach growling. Damn, why the hell did have to be so loud, though? I blush.

"Hungry?" he asks me.

"What you think?" I asked him sarcastically.

He looks at my crappy smashed PJ sandwich. "That doesn't look every appetizing." he said.

Then He smirks and shoves his lunch tray with the yummy looking pizza on it towards me, "Eat the rest of it. I'm not hungry. And I have to go met the guidance counselor now." he tells me.

"But you already took at few bites out of the pizza. It wouldn't be-" I start to say, but then he cuts me off.

"Just eat it" he says. Before I can say anything, he gives me a peck on the check and whispers in my ear "It was nice talking to you, Cherry blossom. We shall meet again.", before he takes off and vanishes from the lunch room.

My face turns fire-truck red.

I touch my cheek; I can still feel his lips on my cheeks. His so cold lips. They were stone-cold. But still, it feels nice. I can also still smell his hot, sharp; pepper minted scented breath in the air.

But damn, he had to do that in front of the whole entire cafeteria?

Oh boy, I can only imagine the rumors about us that are going around now.

The bell is about to ring and I just wanted to get the hell out of the cafeteria.

I scarf down the rest of the yummy looking pizza Itachi gave me to eat and lick the grease off my fingers, before leaving the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking down the hall and for once it isn't crowded, since everyone's either in the cafeteria or in class. I head towards my locker to get my stuff for 5th and sixth period.

And that's when I see Naruto, standing against my locker.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" he says giving me a dopy but sexy grin. "We don't have many classes-" he starts to say, and that's when it happens.

I was running towards him, with my arms wide open, ready to give him a big hug. And then suddenly I trip over my big feet and fall straight into him.

Naruto's eyes widen and he slams hard against my locker.

We are now both very close together against my locker. My body against his body. My hands clutching his broad shoulders for support. My non-existent breasts are smashed against his chest. A very awkward situation.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" I start to blabber, and that's when a finger goes to my mouth to silence me. It's Naruto's finger. "Shush." he says in a whisper. The voice coming out of him doesn't sound like his. It sounds unfamiliar, deeper than his voice and masculine. I take a closer look at Naruto, his eyes are red, his teeth are gleaming white and his incisors longer than before. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." the strange voice says, Naruto's finger starts to trace my lips. "Who are you? Where's Naruto." I ask panicked "Naruto's sleeping right now. Kyuubi is the name and I'm what you could say... a deeper darker side of Naruto." He says, with smirk.

Then he crushes his lips against mine. A passionate, but rough kiss. His tongue slips into mouth. The kiss lasts for what seems forever, until we both have to take breath.

Then he sensually whispers in my ear "Sakura-chan, it looks like you've gotten a little hot and bothered, do you know what we can do about that?"

I don't say anything, I'm very afraid and bit horny at the same time. He starts to kiss my neck and, I moan in pleasure. It looks like the world is spinning so fast, I can't think and then suddenly he slips his hand under my shirt. That's when I realize what's happening, my eyes widen.

"Stop it! I say frantically. He doesn't stop and his hand travels higher up my shirt, reaching for my bra.

"Please stop! Naruto snap out of it, please come back!" I plead; my eyes are filling with tears. He stops and a painfully look crosses over his face, and he clutches his head. "NO. Go back to sleep. It's my time to take over." He says gritting his teeth in pain.

Naruto starts twitching and after a minute he stops. "Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry." he quietly says, in his own voice. The bell rings. And Naruto vanishes.

My eyeballs are as wide as saucers. What the fuck just happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am totally confused. What was he so sorry about? But mostly I'm afraid if people saw us... well, making out. I can only imagine the rumors then.

I get my stuff for my last next two classes, science and Human Anatomy & physiology.

I head to science. I have the perverted science teacher, this year. Mr. Genma Shiranui. I heard that he looks down girl's shirts, when they're bending down. Ack. If he ever tries that with me, I'll kick his ass to hell.

I grab a seat in the back. Mr. Shiranui like the rest of teachers gives his annual starting of the year lecture, all this crap about safety procedures, don't tick him off, do your homework, etc.

Naruto and Itachi were not in this class, thank god, I'm so confused about the both of them. But they were only two advanced science and on most of the days of the week Mr. Shiranui would teach both of the classes at the same time. That went for the rest of the advanced classes.

One thing you could tell about Mr. Shiranui was that he did not like teaching and he only taught advanced high school science for the money and also so he could see all the gorgeous looking high school girls, so he could get into their pants.

There was a rumor that he would sleep with a different high school girl every month.

Pathetic. But at least the man had a good sense of humor, and would let you off the hook if you had a good excuse of why you didn't do your homework.

As usual, he gave the annual starting of the year lecture and all the safety procedures of when we work in the science lab. Then he passed out our Science textbooks and starting covering the subject of what we would be learning first, physics.

He assigns homework and then bell rings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I head to Human anatomy and physiology and take a quick look at my schedule, only one class after this left for the day, home eco.

Ew. The classroom smells of cigarettes, since the Mr. Asuma who is the biology teacher, is addictive chain smoker. He has to be smoking a cigarette at least every minute.

The school doesn't really care, because they don't want to fire Mr. Asuma.

I don't really have anything against Mr. Asuma, he's a pretty nice guy but he smokes way too much for my liking.

I don't care what seat I want to sit in, so I just grab a seat in the front.

Naruto or Itachi isn't in this class

Mr. Asuma takes a puff on a cigarette and gives us the annual starting of the year lecture. Then he hands out the Human anatomy and physiology textbooks. After giving an introduction of human anatomy and physiology, He tells about the first unit that we will be studying the chemical basis of life.

After reading, about the chemical basis of life, Mr. Asuma assigns us homework.

The human body doesn't disgust me, it interests me. But one thing, I really hate about human anatomy and physiology is in the textbook they are always illustrated models of the female and male gentalias everywhere. Even in the first chapter. Eck, stay back where you belong in reproductive chapter! I pray to the dear lord that we do not have to study that chapter. Because it won't be fun. But I doubt it.

The bell rings and I head to my locker to get my stuff for my last class, home eco and then go to the home eco.

The home eco classroom is split into two parts, one part is the classroom and the other part is a kitchen, with an over, range, sink, etc. Paintings of frogs hang all over the place. Japanese lanterns hang, and the scent of intense is in the air.

I mentally groan. I have the crazy male home eco teacher, Mr. Jiriya! Mr. Jiriya is apparently obsessed frogs, is Japanese and is the biggest pervert ever! He's a bigger pervert than Mr. Shiranui, apparently. Rumor has it that he's also a pedophile and that he also tried to hit on a middle school girl. Another rumor is that Mr. Jiriya is the author of a very popular adult smutty book series, make-out paradise.

NO! Why couldn't I get the nice lady home eco teacher, Ms. Shizune. God must hate me, I decide. He must have hated and that's why he gave me the crazy male home eco teacher.

I see Mr. Jiriya sitting on mat on the floor, Indian-style, sipping tea and reading some porn, in the classroom part of the home eco room. He's probably waiting for everyone to show up. He's wearing a flowery apron.

I shudder at the image and tip toe into the classroom part of the home eco room, hoping he doesn't notice me and I grab a seat in the very back.

I whip out my copy of _How to Kill a Mockingbird_ and pretend to read, while I'm really scanning room to see if I'm not the only one in the class room. I'm only going to wait for five minutes and if I'm still the only one in the class, I'm going to ditch Home Eco and walk home. I'm not going to be left alone with this crazy psycho for a home eco teacher.

But people slowly start to enter the classroom. Then I see someone out the corner of my eye, taking a seat next to me. It's Itachi. "Hey" I say. "What's up with the Home Eco teacher?" He asks me, one of his finely plucked eyebrows is raised and his voice holds a tint of amusement.

"He's one crazy teacher. We were unfortunate to get stuck with him, as you can see." And I inform him about our crazy home eco teacher.

Then somebody else slides in the other seat that's empty next to me. It's Naruto.

I gulp. This isn't going be a very pleasant meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! Sakura-chan. We don't have many classes together. So, what's up?" He asks me cheerfully.

I deadpan. Doesn't he remember what happened earlier? The kiss, this wasn't the way I was expecting are next meeting to go. But whatever.

"Hi Naruto!" I respond in a somewhat of a bright voice.

He completely ignores Itachi who's right in front of him and rambles on to me about finding the latest chapter of Death Note, translated in English on the internet.

"It's great I tell you, a really goo-" he says but is interrupted.

"Hn." says Itachi, clearly looking bored.

Naruto is angry at being blown-off, his face darkens.

Time for the introductions.

"Naruto, this is Itachi Uchiha, the new transfer student from Japan. Itachi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend." I say quickly.

They both stare at me.

"We've met." Itachi says coolly, but he narrows his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto scowls at Itachi. "Yeah, Sakura-chan. We have already met."

The atmosphere gets a lot darker.

And the two glare at each other.

Suddenly, Naruto wraps an arm around my waist. "Sakura-chan, you can come over to my place right? We can download the latest chapter of death note on my computer, since you don't have internet right? We can read it together." he says to me.

Was it just my imagination, or did I just hear Naruto growl at Itachi?

"I don't think so. Sakura is supposed to show me around town, since I'm new." Itachi says, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well, I'm sure Sakura can do that another day, because she has been waiting to read the latest chapter of Death note for a very long time. Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks me, shooting Itachi a death glance.

The two patiently wait for my answer.

I gulp. What did I do to get stuck between this?

Then the bell rings.

Saved by the bell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class starts now!" boomed Mr. Jiriya, putting down his porn.

The whole entire class erupted into giggles seeing him in a flowered apron.

"What's so funny?" he asked the class.

"YOU'RE WEARING A FLOWERED APRON!" A kid stands up and points at Mr. Jiriya's flowered apron.

Mr. Jiriya groans, "I didn't choose to wear it. Tsunade forced me to wear it." He whined.

Tsunade is our principle of the school. A nice blonde lady with big boobs who packs a strong punch. Apparently, Jiriya and her are old friends, but Jiriya being one of the biggest perverts of mankind, can't resist the temptation to grope Tsunade or "Peek" on her. Tsunade can't stand for this and usually gives him a broken arm or rib or she makes him do something that makes himself look ridiculous for a punishment.

"Anyways, welcome to Home Economics! Home Economics is a class which combines aspects of consumer science, nutrition, cooking, parenting and human development, interior decoration, textiles, family economics and resource management as well as other related subjects. We will be doing all sorts of fun activities in Home Economics, but to do these activities you must work hard and pay attention." He said, turning serious and starting his annual starting of the year lecture.

"Now, I have gone over the rules and everything we need to know in Home Eco. What we will be first studying are ..." He said with a dramatic pause.

"FAMILIES! The well-being of families! So I will be putting to in assigned groups of three. Each group will be a "mini" family. And all the three team members will be a part of the family, one team member will be the husband, another will be the wife, and the other teammate will be the offspring of the family. For this assignment, each group of three will be living together in one of the team member's house. Each of you will be keeping a journal, writing down and observing what happens everyday between your "mini" family, like arguments, agreements, who made dinner, etc. All of you will be living with your "mini" families until the end of the second semester. And at the end of the second semester, you will hand in the journal for your grade for the first and second semester of home economics." Jiriya continued.

All was silent.

"Any questions?" Jiriya asked.

Shouts of resentment and complaints of Jiriya and the "Mini-families" assignment were heard all over the over the room.

"THIS SUCKS" Someone yelled.

"Don't blame me. This was Tsunade's idea. To get to know your fellow peers of home eco better!" Jiriya said laughing nervously.

"Also, if you don't do this assignment, you will fail Home Economics and you will also loose all of the extra credit points you gained so far. And we will know if you did this assignment or not." Jiriya said seriously.

Groans were heard across the room. There was no way to get out of doing this activity.

"Here are your mini-family groups. Once, you know who you're with, you will get together with your group and decided who will be what member of the family and also decided who's house you will be staying at. Then you will write down all of that information down on this pink slip" Jiriya said, holding up the pink slip and ignoring the rest of the complaints and resentments. He started reading off the assigned groups.

I sighed. This assignment stinks. Not only I would probably be stuck with people I didn't like and I would be living with them for two whole freaking semesters.

I waited until he called my name.

"Haruno, Uzumaki, and Uchiha." He called out finally.

Things couldn't get any worst, could they?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Itachi gathered near my desk, before I could even blink an eye.

"Hey. What do you know? We're all in the same group." I said nervously.

"Hn" was the Itachi's response.

"We should decide who should be what member of the family." Naruto said, glaring at Itachi.

"That's easy. Sakura is the wife, I'm the husband, and you're the kid." Itachi said.

"I think it should be the other way around. You should be the kid and I should be the husband." Naruto snarled.

"No. It's fine, the way it is. Besides, you only have the maturity of child." Itachi said coldly.

"Why, you bastard!" Naruto hissed.

They both turned to me, but just then Jiriya decided to swoop near are table.

"Hey! How's it going" He said brightly.

I glared at him. "What do you think? We are having some trouble decided who's who in the family" I said sourly.

"Oh, that an easy problem to solve. You can be the wife, Uchiha can be the husband, and Uzumaki can be the kid." Jiriya said cheerfully.

Itachi smirked while Naruto glowered.

"How about, I'll be the kid, Itachi can be the wife, and Naruto can be the husband." I said desperatly.

Jiriya stared at me in disgust. "Are you crazy? No, that's no how it's going to go. It's going to go the way, I said it, Haruno is the wife, Itachi is the husband, and Naruto is the kid."

I made a face. "Then we have the problem of how old Naruto should be?" I said.

"That's easy. Naruto can be the two-year-old son, you and Itachi have." Jiriya said cheerfully.

Naruto looked at Jiriya in disbelief. "But that isn't fair!" he whined. Itachi smirked. "Deal with it." he told Naruto.

I write who's who on the pink slip. "We're done with that, now we have to decide whose house we are going to live in." I said telling Naruto and Itachi.

"It can't be my house because my house is very small and there not enough rooms." I said quickly, and also the fact that my house is very crappy and my crazy parents living there too, made it an automatic no-no.

"MY PLACE, THEN!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

I wrinkled my nose. "No way, Naruto." I said firmly. Naruto lived in a small smelly one-room apartment, ever since his parent's died. The place was really cramped, and very messy.

"But I'm gonna move out of there and move into a really nice big new apartment, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"No." I said stubbornly.

Then I turned to Itachi. "Your place is the only option left. Is it suitable?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Hn. It's fine. I just got to kick my little brother out" he said.

"What about your parents?" I asked him curiously.

All traces of amusement vanished from his face and his face became hard. "My parents... passed a way a very long time ago." He said, clearly not wanting to discuss what happened to them.

"And your brother lives with you? Why kick him out, is there not enough room?" I asked him.

"Yes, my foolish annoying little brother. There's enough room, but he'd ruin all the fun." Itachi said He smirked again.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Itachi can be very scary, I decided.

"But where will he go?" I asked him.

"Oh, he can easily find another place to stay." Itachi said.

"But didn't you just move here? Won't you have to unpack all your stuff and everything?" Naruto asks, looking at him, suspiciously.

"I've already unpacked everything." he says, glaring at Naruto.

"So we can come over?" I ask him.

"Tonight would be fine. And bring all your stuff, when you come over. The sooner, the better. "Itachi said, smirking.

Itachi wrote down his address for the place where we would be living together on the pink slip. And then on two pieces of paper, he wrote down his address, his cell phone number, and his phone number and gave one of the pieces to me and the other piece to Naruto.

"Then it's decided." I said happily to Naruto and Itachi and then I head over to Jiriya to give him the pink slip.

When I returned, Itachi and Naruto were caught up a ferocious glaring match.

"Hey, hey. Cool, it." I say. I really didn't get why they hate each other so much.

"Hn." Itachi said, tearing his glance away from Naruto.

Naruto glowered.

"So, Naruto and I will see you at 9 tonight and we'll bring our stuff, is that OK with you?" I asked Itachi.

"Hn" was his response, which I took as a yes.

"Great! We'll see you tonight!" I said enthusiastically.

And the bell rang, signaling the end of the first day of school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the home economics classroom, I went and saw Naruto. He looked pretty upset about earlier. "Hey. I'm sorry about earlier, Naruto." I whisper to him.

"How about I come over before going to Itachi's place tonight, and we can read the latest chapter of death note together." I say to him, smiling.

After hearing this, his whole face brightens up. "Sure, Sakura-chan!" He says.

"I'll see you soon, then." I say, before heading to my locker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving at my locker, I get everything I need for homework and stuff it in my backpack.

I sigh.

"Hell, this is going to be an interesting year."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 2

End of chapter a/n: So what did you guys think of it? Was it any good? I have really big plans with this story, right now. A lot of things are going to happen with Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto living together for an assignment for Home economics, and don't forget about the upcoming Romeo and Juliet play with tryouts for the roles!

Also, about that problem in the story in math, when Sakura get's called up to do a calculus problem. I don't know it's right, because I haven't taken calculus yet. It's just an example problem I got off of Wikipedia's article on Calculus.

And I have gotten someone to be my BETA reader, ArtYume, but I couldn't wait for this chapter to get edited. I just had to post it! I will send her a copy of this chapter, and she'll send me an edited verison and then I'll post the edited verison on here. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


	3. Mean Girls, Crazy Parents, and a Porshe

**Upside Down, Inside Out, chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters. Or any brand names or items.

**a/n:** I wanted to finish this chapter a little earlier, but I've been really busy this week. And I was a bit down. This girl I thought was one of my friends, played this mean joke, saying that this guy liked me, and I knew it was a joke. I kept on saying no, but they both kept on pestering me. And I refused to play along and she got ticked off and called me an "Ugly Indian stuck-up ho"

Whatever. That joke was stupid, y'know, that mean joke where a guy tells a girl he likes her and will she go out with him, when he really doesn't mean it and it's just a joke. So, when she says yes, he laughs at her.

Hello? But those jokes are mean. But of the idiotic, stupid, sadistic, childish, horny, teenagers that go to my school take pleasure on playing those jokes on other people.

Plus, who's she calling a stuck up ho? I'm far from stuck-up rich assholes that go to my school. I have nothing that I can be really stuck-up about. And I'm not even rich. I'm Average. I don't own 500 video game system, or designer wear clothes (I shop at Kohls, JCPenny, Sears, Marshalls, TJMAX, and Old Navy. And If I'm lucky, then American Eagle, but very, very rarely with that happen. Most of the kids at my school have cell phones, I share a cell phone with my mom. And most of the time, it's with my mom.

And I'm not ugly. We all have flaws. But we are all beautiful in are own ways. I just have short cropped, curly, boy hair and it's not my fault that some of my hairs are white or that I have a couple of rashes. Other wise than that, I'm fine.

And is a ho a girl that never pretty much shows any skin? No. A ho's exact opposite of that.

Anyways, thank you to Heartless Ghost for helping me deal with those idiots.

It's been a tough week. My crazy, mean, bipolar math teacher is making me stay after school Monday, just because I made a small mistake on my homework and tons of other things. And I've been a little touchy and bitchy due to PMS.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I don't think with ought you guys, I could have made it through this chapter. Thanks for the support and ideas. I'm going try to use the ideas!

Also, this chapter has not been read by my BETA Reader yet. I couldn't wait anymore. So please, avoid the spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes.

I'm tired, happy, hungry, upset, depressed, and one of my friends that I haven't seen in 2 years has moved to my town and will now be going to my school.

And now, here's chapter 3 of Upside Down, Inside Out:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After arriving at my locker, I get everything I need for homework and stuff it in my backpack..._

_I sigh. _

_"Hell, this is going to be an interesting year." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

It was getting late. The halls were getting crowded with kids, shoving each other, all trying to go to the same destination. The guy whose locker was next to Sakura was getting impatient, as she was organizing the rest of her stuff in her locker. He finally gets so ticked off; he shoves Sakura out of the way, closes her locker, and opens his locker.

_Geez, what an asshole._ Sakura thought, cursing him.

She thinks about changing lockers. And slings her backpack on her shoulders and started walking down the hall.

She stops. Ino and all her cheerleader friends appeared from nowhere, blocking her way. All clad in the same extremely short black shorts and tight baby t-shirts. Judging from the clothes, it looked like Ino and her clones just had gym.

"But I don't have time for this. Oh shit." Sakura thought frantically, while looking at the cheap plastic digital watch on her wrist. 1:59

She needed to hurry, or she would miss the bus. The bus driver didn't wait for long.

"What do you want?" she snaps.

Ino and her clones snicker.

"How rude." One of the clones remark.

"I don't have time for this." Sakura say annoyed, and she tries to push past one of the clones. But it's hopeless and all of them gang up on her.

"You can't leave yet, we need to have a little talk with you." Ino says smugly. "It concerns about your behavior." One of the clones piped.

"We are warning you right now, but we wouldn't be so nice, next time." Ino continued to say. "Stay away, from Naruto and Itachi!" She suddenly hissed.

Sakura pretend to not pay any attention, as she puts on her headphones and turns on her CD player, turning up the volume.

That's when Ino gets mad. "Pay attention." She snaps. "And don't think, we are not watching. We know, you're in all their classes and you have to live with them for the stupid home eco project." she continues to say.

"Yeah, you think you're so pretty, and that they like you. But you are wrong; there is nothing special about you. You have no figure, no social status, you're not even rich! People would have mistaken for a boy, if it wasn't your long stupid freakish pink hair. It was just luck, how you got stuck with them. Don't get you're hopes to high, there's no way they would ever like you." One of the Ino clones says, sneering.

And it's the Ino clone, Sakura hate the most. Brandi Chang, one of the meanest and sluttiest girls in her school. She was Ino, best friend and the most popular girl, after Ino. She has a perfect Barbie figure and straight, long, shiny, black hair. A body of a porn star.

And she's rich, since her parent's own a car dealership. Even, though she has the IQ of a rock, everyone loves her. She could get away with murder. She sucks up to Ino, and Sakura bets she secretly wants to kill Ino, so she could be the queen bee of the school. She can snag any boy, she wants, with her good looks. Rumor has it, that she's slept with every jock known at school, and she changes her boyfriend every week.

Sakura is getting angry, but she tries not to show it. She digs her fingernails in her palms, wanting to rip Brandi Chan into shreds. But Ino's mad at her." Shut up! I'm the one who's talking here." She snaps at Brandi. "Sorry." Brandi says nervously.

"And your point is?" Sakura says coolly. "Are you dumb? STAY AWAY FROM ITACHI AND NARUTO!" Ino hissed angrily.

"That's impossible." Sakura says and Ino and her clones get ticked off. "First of all, I have to live with them. How can ignore them, when I live with them? And second of all, Naruto, Itachi and I are friends. FRIENDS. Do you get it? And third of all, Itachi and Naruto hate you people. They hate bimbo cheerleader sluts like you. They'll never go out with you." Sakura says smugly.

"Why you little..!" Brandi Chan says, gritting her teeth. Ino's face is purple with anger. And the rest of her clones look ready to strike.

_Humph. Let's see if they can handle me._ Sakura thought.

"Shut up, you slut. Can't you ever be quiet?" Sakura says annoyed. "This is between Ino and me!" Sakura says, clearly in a mood, not to be messed with. That's when Brandi Chan loses it, she takes out her water bottle, and she dumps out its contents on Sakura.

Suddenly, water drenches her. And she's soaking wet. Her clothes cling to herself, she has water in her ears, and her pink hair is dripping wet and messy. Laughter erupts from Ino and her clones.

**She wants a cat fight, doesn't she? Well, she's going to get one!** **Let's kick her ass!** Inner Sakura screams.

With anger in her eyes, she slaps Brandi Chan hard. Ino watches from the sideline. All is silent. Sakura turns around and ready to storm off. But suddenly, she feels a jolt of pain. It's Brandi Chan and she's clutching Sakura's pink stringy wet hair in her hands. She pulls her hair, in one hand, and her other hand, she's clutching Sakura's shoulder. Her long, sharp, manicured nails are digging into the skin of Sakura's shoulder.

_Why, that bitch!_

Sakura's had enough. "Stay away from me." she says coldly, no trace of anger in her voice. Brandi doesn't budge. "Didn't you hear me?" She asks Brandi. Brandi doesn't answer. Anger flashes in Sakura's eyes. "Well, I'll just have to show you what happens, when you don't stay way from me!" Sakura says, and she takes her elbow and bashes Brandi Chan's face.

Brandi let's go of Sakura's hair and shoulder and screams in pain, clutching her nose, which is bleeding. The Ino clones rush to help her. Sakura bolts.

_Ha. That's what you get when you tick off, the girl who's a black belt in Karate and who knows all kinds of martial arts. _

"You won this round, Sakura. But you wouldn't be winning any more! I'll get back at you. You will stay away from Itachi and Naruto. And I'll make sure of it. Just you wait!" Sakura heard Ino yell. But she didn't stop, Sakura ran for her life.

_Shoot, if I'm caught, that means detention. I can't afford that. _

After turning right into a corrider, she bumped into something hard. BAM! And she fell down on the hard marble floor.

_Ouch. What the heck was that? A Pole?_

She rubbed the back of her head and cursed.

"Watch, where you're going woman!" Sakura heard someone say in a cold, male voice.

"Whatever." She mumbled, getting back up on her feet, not even looking up at whoever she bumbed into.

"Foolish woman." Said the person, she bumped into. She ignored him and ran toward the school's back exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah._

Sakura smelled the fresh clean air of the great outdoors, in the school parking lot. She had escaped Ino and her clones. But now she was soaking wet and had missed the bus. She needed to find a ride home, now.

Sakura scanned the parking lot looking for someone.

That's strange. Someone should be here, it's not that late after school. Not even the 10th grade townie sluts are here outside, smoking ciggerattes, and they usually stay after school. She thought, narrowing her eyes.

There were only a couple of cars in the parking lot. Brandi's BMW, Ino's Corvet, and the rest were probably the other Ino clone's cars.

She couldn't catch a ride with them. Then she saw car that stood out.

_Holy shit!_

Sakura gasped.

It was a Porsche. Only a couple of feet away from her. It looked brand-new, and was black and shiny. Probably the latest model.

_Who the heck is rich enough to have a Porsche?_

This was rare. Most kids at her school drove Toyotas or Hondas. And most of the kids didn't even have their own car, they used their parent's car. Maybe Brandi Chan or Ino was, but they already had their own car. And no teacher was that rich to buy a porsche.

Sakura decided to wait for the Porsche's owner and if the owner wasn't an Ino clone, she would ask to hitch a ride.

A couple of minutes passed and a handsome boy, was walking towards the car. He looked familiar, like someone she knew. She was in luck, it wasn't a Ino clone. Sakura jumped in front of him.

"PLEASE, give me a ride!" She begged him.

"Oh, it's you. That girl I bumped into earlier." The boy said annoyed.

Sakura had no time for this. "I'm sorry about that. I really, really need a ride home." she said.

"Hn. And why should I give you a ride home?" The boy asked Sakura.

Now, she was annoyed. "Can't you help a damsel in distress?" She snapped at him.

The boy looked her up and down. Then he smirked. " Hn. Nice chest." He said snickering.

Sakura blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

I forgot about how soaking wet, I am. I should have covered myself, with my jacket.

"Hn. You look harmless. What's your name?" He asked me.

" I am far from harmless. I'm a black belt in karate and can kick your ass any day!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Hn. We will see about that. Name?" He asked her again, sounding amused.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

A look crossed the boy's face. Sakura couldn't name what it was. Sympathy? Anger? Recognization? Resentment?

"Get In." He said, unlocking the porsche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got in the Porsche, and sat in the front. A little unwary about getting in a car with a boy she didn't know. But she knew she could fend for herself.

She inhaled the smell of the brand-new car. The seats were clean, and the windows were clean. There was no doubt this was a new car.

"So, what's your name?" Sakura casually asked, wanting to know the name of the boy.

The boy smirked. "Uchiha… Sasuke." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gasped. No wonder he sounded so familiar! Then she finally got a good look at him. He had the same godly looks as his Itachi did. A strong jaw and well sculptered features. Only his hair was different that Itachi, Short. With long black bangs covering that sexily covered his eyes. He was wearing a tight white dress t-shirt that showed his biceps and abs. There was no doubt that he worked out. And he also was wearing long baggy jeans, which showed off his long legs.

"So, you're Itachi's brother, huh?" she asked him, while he was pulling out of the school parking lot. Sasuke's face harded a bit. " Hn. Yes, he is my older brother."

Sakura decided not to pry anymore about Itachi. The resentment in the tone of his voice, was enough to tell her that he didn't like talking about his brother.

"So, what grade are you in? Sakura asked.

"Hn. I'm a sophomore." He said, while driving.

"I'm a sophmore too. But I haven't seen you around. Are you in the advanced classes?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. I'm taking the test to go advanced classes, this week." He said, with his eyes fixed on the road.

Sakura said. "The tests are easy, if you're not idiot." Not, that I'm implying that you are one." Sakura quickly added.

Sasuke snorted. "The regular classes are as easy as hell for me. And I bet advanced classes will be too." he said smugly.

"Don't think it's that easy. The advanced classes are like college classes." Sakura warned him.

He smirked. "Big deal." he said.

"Do you play any sports? Or do you know any karate or martial arts?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn. I play basketball. And I'm an expert at karate, fencing, and martial arts. I'm unstopptable." He bragged.

This time, Sakura smirked. "Oh, yeah? Maybe, we should spar something. I have been the undeafeatable champion of Martial arts and Karate at this town. And I'm pretty good at fencing." She said smugly.

Sasuke snorted. " Really? I'm in for a good fight." He asked, purely doubting Sakura's ability.

" We'll see. Next week at the community center dojo?" Sakura asked him, convinced she was going to win.

"Hn. Tuesday." Sasuke said, very sure that he was going to win.

"You give me fifty bucks, if I win. And I give you fifty bucks, if you actually win." Sakura said.

"You're on." Sasuke said, smirking.

Soon, Sasuke turned and entered into driveway at Sakura's house. Then Sakura realized it. Her eyes widened in horror.

_Oh no! He saw the pathetic excuse of house that I live in. Things are going to get bad, if my parents are home too and notice. _

"Sasuke, why don't you park the Porsche down the street? I'll be leaving now. Bye-" Sakura said quickly.

But she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence. "Oi, Sakura, what the hell is a Porsche doing in the driveway? Did you steal it?" A woman said, walking down the driveway, squinting at the Porsche. The woman had pink hair that was up in hair rollers. She was wearing a straggly dirty pink terry robe, which clashed with her pink hair and she was holding a liquor bottle.

Sakura groaned.

_Too late. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you? I'm proud you, just make sure the cops don't come around tho." The woman slurred. "But how did you drive it here? I didn't know you could drive. You haven't even been to driver's ed." The woman continued to say, looking at Sakura in amazement.

"But why the hell are you so late, today?" She continued Suddenly, a man appeared behind her. He had black hair and was of Asian descent. He was wearing a dirty old blue terry robe and was smoking a cigeratte. His eyes lit up after he saw the Porshe. "Dear lord! It's the latest model?" He made a move to touch the Porsche, to see if it wasn't a dream.

"Stop. You're making a fool out of yourself. And it isn't mine." Sakura said sharply. Then Sasuke made his appearance. This caused mixed reactions. The man in the blue robe exploded, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled.

"Oh, he's such a looker. Sakura, you've got yourself a good catch! It must have been the pink hair that attracted him to you. It's been passed from my family for ages, and will enterance any man, since it's so beautiful and unique hair color. In fact, that's how I got him to notice me." The woman gushed.

The man in the blue robe narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. " Don't you dare touch her in any wrong way, you understand! I'll hack you to pieces if you do!" He said, while jabbing a finger in Sasuke's chest.

"Don't be so rude!" The woman in the pink robe said, waggling a finger at the man in the blue robe. "Sakura is at the right age! In fact, when I was her age, I lost.." She continued to ramble on.

The man in the blue robe scowled, he lit out his ciggerate and stomped on it. " You haven't gotten pregnaunt, have you? And now you're going to tell us some sad story, how you didn't use a condom and now your pregnaunt? And that you're a teen mother and you guys want to get married? Then get the hell out of here." He said.

Sakura took a deep breath. " NO! HE'S JUST A FRIEND AND I'M NOT PREGNAUNT!" she screamed.

_Great. I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard all of that. _

"Mom, dad this is Sasuke Uchiha, one of my friends. Sasuke, these people are my parents." Sakura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura just wanted to die, right then. Or dissapear. She wanted to be far, far way from here. She could imagine what Sasuke thought of her now.

_It was their stupid fault! My weird freakish parents. They always embarrased me._

But to her amazement, Sasuke didn't show any surprise or that any trace that he was uncomfortable or freaked out. "Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Haruno." He said curtly. He shook hands with Sakura's father. "What a gentleman!" Sakura's mother gushed, while taking a swing of beer from the liquor bottle she held.

"Well, that explains that, I hope. But why the hell are you, so late?" Sakura's father asked her, sternly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I was late because, uh, Ino was bugging me again." Sakura tried to explain.

Sakura's mother scowled. "Is that bitch still bugging you? She must be jealous, that must be the only reason why she's still bugging you. Ignore her, you're much better than that bitch." She slurred.

Sakura shook her head.

Jealous? My ass. She only bugs me, because she finds it's fun to humilate me.

"Anyways, mom and dad, Sasuke needs to go. So, uh, I think he needs to leave. And you guys should go back inside." Sakura said quickly.

Sakura's father just narrowed his eyes, the look on his face clearly said he wasn't going anywhere. But Sakura's mom took the message in a totally different way. " Ok, we will be leaving now, honey!." she said cheerfully, while dragging Sakura's unwilling father up the drive way. "And don't forgot to use a condom! " Sakura's mom said, before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once, her parents were inside, Sakura groaned. "I'm sorry about them, they're a little umm... crazy." She told Sasuke apologetically.

But amazingly, Sasuke smirk. "They're not that crazy. I've dealt with worst people." he said calmly. "But you're lucky that you still have your parents." he continued to say.

Was that my imagination, or did Sasuke have a tint of sadness and envy in his voice when he just said that?

"Yeah. They might be annoying, but they're always there for me and they're my parents." Sakura said.

"But what I find amusing is that, they thought we were a couple, at first." Sasuke said, with the smirk on his face growing even bigger.

Sakura blushed. "Like that would ever happen." She said, laughing.

There's no way in hell that would happen. Why would he go out with a plain girl like me? I wish.

Sasuke got closer to her. "You never know. We might be a couple in the future." he whispered in her ear.

Is he kidding me or is he serious?

Sakura flushed. Her cheeks were stained bright pink.

Then Sasuke moved away from her. "Anyways, I have to leave. But I'll see you around, since you'll be staying with us." Sasuke said, acting like nothing just happened. "You're an interesting girl. I'll see you tonight." he said smirking, before getting in his Porsche and driving away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched Sasuke's Porsche drive away until it was out of site

_Could this day get any more crazy_? She thought, while shaking her head.

Then she turned around and starting to head towards the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now inside of the house. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her backpack.

Ah, nothing like sweet home. But this house sucks.

Her parents were nowhere to be seen and she had no idea where they were. They were probably in their bedroom or they had gone out someplace.

Sakura headed toward the kitchen. She sniffed the air.

Smells like lasagna. Microwavable lasagna

On the kitchen counter, she found a note from her parents. Scrawled in the messy handwriting of her dad, it said:

Sakura,

We've gone out.

Won't be back soon.

There's lasagna for a snack.

Let us know if you're going out.

Love Mom and Dad

Sakura snorted. _They probably have gone to bar. Great, but at least I won't have to deal with them in the morning. Since I'll be living somewhere at Itachi's place now on for that stupid home eco assignment. _

She opened the microwave and found a pipping hot all ready made lasgana. She took it out, cut a piece of it, and put it on a plate.

Then she opened the fridge, looking something to drink. _Damn it! I'm thirsty to drink something that isn't water. And the tap water here is disgusting with lead. Is anything to drink besides Heineken beer? _

All she mostly found was Heineken beer and moldy cheese. But five minutes, Sakura had some success and found some grape juice in the back of the fridge.

After checking the expire date, Sakura poured some in a cup. Then she took her plate of lasagna and cup of grape juice and plopped down on the couch. After gulping down all of her lasagna and grape juice, she burped.

_Boy, was I hungry!_

After washing plate, which she had eaten her lasagna from, Sakura went upstairs to her room and changed into some pajamas, and left her clothes which Brandi Chan had drenched with water, to dry.

Sakura was tired from the long school day and now wanted to take a nap. But she had homework she needed to take care before going to Naruto's place and then Itachi's place.

_Stupid homework._ She thought, while listening to Linkin Park and doing her Calculus, biology, and human antomy homework.

After double checking it for mistakes, Sakura did her English homework, she had to read the first chapter of Romeo and Juliet. She wasn't very happy to do it. It took her ages it for her to finish the first chapter. The book was written in small print and early English.

When Sakura was finally finished, she started packing everything that she needed to live at Itachi's place for the home eco assignment.

When Sakura was finished, it was almost time to go to Naruto's house. So, she took a quick shower, got ready and put on a black sweatshirt, since it would be chilly outside, and a pair of old jeans, and then watched the end of old run-run episode of the Simpsons.

It was time.

Sakura had a weird feeling. _Something is going to happen. I don't know if it's bad or good. But I don't get it, why I'm feeling this way. I'm just going to go to Naruto's apartment. It's just Naruto. _

With the address of the new apartment complex, Naruto moved into, Sakura headed out the door of the house, towards Naruto's apartment, in the chilly night air, with butterflies in her stomach.

_Whatever happens, I hope it's something good. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3

End of Chapter, author's note: Hope you guys liked it. I wanted to add some "Mean Girls" in this story, because let's face it, in real life when a hot guy pays interest with an average girl, there are always jealous girls, who will try to break them apart me. But not always, in some situations. I also just wanted to spice it up. Oh well.

Until next time.


	4. Strange Ramen and Naruto's new Apartment

**Upside Down, Inside Out Chapter four**

**a/n: **Happy holidays! I hope you guys get some kick-ass awesome gifts. I'm so glad winter vacation is here. Nothing much to say this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Recap:_

With the address of the new apartment complex, Naruto moved into, Sakura headed out the door of the house, towards Naruto's apartment, in the chilly night air, with butterflies in her stomach.

_Whatever happens, I hope it's something good happens. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chilly breeze swept through the quiet neighborhood. Sakura shivered. She hugged herself protectively. _Who knew there would be such cold nights in October? I should have brought a jacket along._

Sakura fingered the thin material of sweatshirt. She rubbed the flimsy material between her index finger and thumb, enjoying the feeling. As she put one foot in front of another, she pondered over the events at school had occurred.

_Now, that Naruto's good looking, an automatic factor for becoming popular. Will things change between us? More importantly, will he change?_

Feeling a wash of bleakness go through her after thinking about negative thoughts about Naruto becoming popular. Images of Naruto, laughing with Ino, ignoring her began to arise in her mind. Feeling a bit sick, Sakura tried to rid her head of such thoughts and images.

She turned left and began to stroll down the dark avenue leading to Naruto's apartment complex. The houses were starting to get nicer and soon she entered the rich part of the town.

_Where the hell did Naruto afford to live in such a nice area? He's dirt poor the only reason why he actually has his own apartment is because of social security. _

The neighborhoods were surprisingly quiet, considering it was a Monday. The streets should have been bustling with cars, since people should be returning home from the office by now.

Sakura turned another street. The houses were becoming fewer and fewer. Then she stopped in front of a gigantic building that loomed over her.

Sakura squinted at the address Naruto had messily scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper.

_Yup, this is it. 30 Arrow Wood Street. Now, I just need to find Apartment #3. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura approached the apartment complex, cautiously. Once, she got a good look of the building, she gasped. Before she couldn't see the tenement very well, but now she could. The apartment building was fit for kings. The architecture was lavish and intricate.

She drew near to the entrance, which was a very sophisticated frosted glass door that gave off an imposing aura.

She reached for the handle of the door.

"May I help you?"

A young very rugged but handsome man with a somewhat of a wolfish grin, wearing a very a very elegant blue uniform stepped in front of her.

"Sorry but before, I can let you in the building; I need to know who you are and who in the building you have an appointment with. I'm the doorman." he drawled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see Uzumaki Naruto, Apt #3."

The grin on his face got bigger, as if he knew a big secret Sakura didn't and it was killing him not to tell her. "Ah. He's expecting you. Go on. His apartment is on the first floor."

He held the elaborate door open and gestured her in.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered. Something about that guy unnerved her.

"Have fun." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

Then suddenly a stern and somber expression appeared on his face.

"But be careful." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly started her trek to Naruto's apartment. She took a quick scan of the apartment complex lounge and staircase to the apartments. There was posh red carpet on the stairs and a very elaborate chandelier hanging on the roof. And some pastries and drinks laid out for guests in the lounge.

She reached apt #3 and knocked.

The door opened and Naruto peered out. Immediately, his face brightened when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Come in." He greeted her warmly.

Sakura nodded and stepped inside of his apartment.

His new apartment was much nicer than his old apartment.

It was needlessly to say, Sakura was very impressed.

"Wow. How did you afford to get such a place?" Sakura asked Naruto, in awe.

Sakura was remotely suspicious how Naruto could have merged from dirt poor into have an pretty nice apartment that probably cost more than Brandi Chang's BMW a month. But she decided not to pry.

"You lucky duck." She mumbled, shaking her head, trying hard not to crack a grin.

"Let me show you around."

Naruto showed every room of the spacious apartment. The new apartment was not bad but looked shabby with Naruto's not so nice accessories and home items.

There was Naruto's old 20 inch TV and a beat up brown recliner in the living/lounge room. The entire apartment was dimly lit.

The kitchen was small with mahogany furnished cabinets and equipped with a nice refrigerator and stove.

Naruto's room was cluttered with stuff or junk. Empty ramen containers were all over the space and his small twin bed was not made, with the comforter and sheets on the floor.

The bathroom was nice with a fancy shower and hand basin, inlaid with black marble.

And finally there were two rooms with large windows that were completely empty, containing nothing.

"Well, that's all there is really to show." Naruto said obviously proud of his new apartment.

"Even though this is a good improvement for you, this place is still messy." Sakura said critically, shaking her head.

Naruto just grinned, and scratched the back of his head.

Sakura tried very hard not to stare at Naruto's teeth. _There is something I can't up my finger on. His teeth look too sharp and white. And long up close. _

Not noticing Sakura's denial, Naruto went cheerfully rambling on. "I'm not as neat as you Sakura-chan. Let's go check out the latest chapter of death note."

Sakura immediately perked up. "Sure. I've been waiting for the latest chapter for some time."

"Let me go and get it downloaded, so we can start reading it." And Naruto started to trudge towards his room.

Sakura watched Naruto mumble something and then started heading to the kitchen, in hunt for something to eat. Knowing Naruto never has his fridge or pantry stock with food, this would be a hard task.

Sakura peered in the fridge attempting to find something edible.

No such luck.

Instead, she found an old dried up apple core.

Sakura groaned and shuffled over towards the cabinets. This time, she did find something edible, something which she always found in Naruto's house: Instant Ramen. Naruto practically lived off that stuff.

But this ramen was strange; she had never seen this type of ramen at Naruto's house before. Sakura warily brought the Instant Ramen up to her face, squinting at it in wonder. The nutrition facts and everything was written in Japanese. The entire packet was red and the noodles on the cover of the packet were red.

Sakura sniffed it in suspicion. It smelled stale and of iron. Curious, Sakura slightly opened the packet and broke off a tiny piece of the strange noodle and nibbled on it.

She blanched.

_It tastes like... blood. _

Sakura recoiled in horror and before she could do anything, someone snatched the ramen packet out of her hands.

It was Naruto.

"Heheheh. Sakura-chan, it's finished downloading. We can go read the latest chapter now." Naruto voiced nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Something is very wrong here.

"Naruto, what the heck was that?" She asked him in distaste, pointing at the ramen package.

An expression crossed Naruto's face. Sakura couldn't tell if it was guilt, anger or sadness. This was very strange, since most of the time she could read Naruto like an open book.

"You'll find out soon, Sakura-chan." he murmured.

Then suddenly, he turned back to normal. A smile broke across, making his teeth look whiter than ever. "Now, let's go read the latest chapter of death note."

And by saying so, he began to waddle back to his room.

Sakura didn't say anything or question Naruto about his strange comment. But inside, she was very curious.

_Something is very wrong here._

She eyed Naruto in skepticism before treading after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed in content. She and Naruto had finished reading the latest death note chapter available for free download on Naruto's new slim laptop. It was kind hard to read in on his laptop, since Naruto kept on blocking her view of the screen and had to bonk him on the head to finally get him out of the way, since he was so immersed in reading the latest chapter.

The chapter was quite good. Stopping at a cliff hanger in suspicion that there was another Kira, besides Light.

"That was a good chapter. The next chapter should be coming out next week." She said cheerfully.

"But I wanted to see who the new Kira is." Naruto whined.

"Until next week. Besides, what time is it Naruto?"

"8:30 PM." He said lazily.

Sakura jumped up. "Get ready, we're supposed to be at Itachi's apartment in half an hour! Did you pack every?" she questioned Naruto, hoping very much that they wouldn't be spending the rest of the half an hour fishing through Naruto's closet and his apartment, looking for things that he would need at Itachi's apartment.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I forgot all about that! I finished packaging earlier." He pointed to a shabby small looking suitcase in the corner.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's all you're going to need?"

Naruto shrugged. "I won't need much."

He scowled with a look of disgust on his face. "But I don't get why we have to stay at Itachi's place. My place is perfectly fine. I can't believe we are going to have live with such a bastard!"

Sakura stifled a laugh. "Like I said earlier, this place is messy and almost always there is no food to eat. And Itachi isn't that bad." She pointed out.

Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. When he looked up, amazingly, his eyes had changed color from sea-blue to a fiery burnt orange, dancing with mischief and malice.

"You know, Sakura-chan..." He purred his voice deeper.

"We don't have to go to Itachi's place." He started drawing closer to Sakura until their faces were only inches away. She stiffened.

He placed a finger on Sakura's neck, tracing down in a suggestive manner.

"We can stay right here..." He said in an insinuative way.

He closed the distance between them and licked the shell of her ear. "And instead, I can pleasure you, in ways you never felt before."

Sakura was frozen. Paralyzed in fear and something else. Her pulse quickened. She was torn; a part of her wanted him to stop but another part of her wanted him to continue. She wanted to inhale his delicious scent and closer her eyes and let him continue.

He started a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "We can continue what we stared earlier. What do you say?" He asked her slyly.

Sakura fought her urges and pushed Naruto away; her face turned and flushed red. "NO! Snap out of it Naruto, like before " She said firmly.

Naruto was in the corner of the room, where Sakura had pushed him into. His face was downwards, as he stared at the floor, his face not visible.

Everything was silent in the room; nothing could be heard except Sakura's soft breathing.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence. A painful expression was on his face. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I don't know what got into me. Let's get out of here and go pick up your stuff at your house and then go to Itachi's place." He said weakly.

Sakura decided to forget what just happen and forgive Naruto. "It's OK. Things happen." She reassured him. But there's was hint of uncertainty in her voice.

She gave him a fake smile. "Anyways, it will take about twenty minutes to walk from here to my house and Itachi's apartment is too far way to walk to from my house."

Naruto beamed a true smile. "We are not going to walk! I have a car." He said smugly.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head. "When did you get a car? How did you afford to get a car? Where do you learn how to drive? Do you have a license?" She demanded to know, pestering him with questions.

Naruto snickered. "Have no fear. I know how to drive. I bought with some of the money I have from my summer job."

Sakura just stared at him.

"It's in the garage. Let's go." Naruto said, grabbing his suitcase and dragged Sakura out of the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now in the apartment complex garage. Sakura shivered. This place is creepy, she thought, as she saw a rat scamper across the garage's floor.

"There she is! Isn't she a beauty?" Naruto said proudly, gesturing towards a car.

The car that Naruto was gesturing at was a very ancient looking, scratched-up, beat-up, small white car.

"1960 Ford Cortina Mark 2." He said appreciatively.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that won't fall apart in two seconds?"

"Hey! She's perfectly fine, ready and running." Naruto said, offended.

"I'm taking your word and hopefully it is." Sakura said warily as she eyed the car.

"Hop in." Naruto urged her.

"Fine." Sakura gingerly opened one of the car doors and carefully stepped in.

The seats smelled of ramen and of Naruto's musky scent.

It wasn't too bad.

Naruto jammed in the keys and turned them. The car gave a great shudder before staring up, the engine roaring loudly to life.

Sakura winced, sensitive to the loud noise.

Naruto gave her a giant grin, "Hold on tight, Sakura-chan." He said before hitting the accelerator, swerving the corner, and disappearing into the black night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER**

**End of chapter, author's rambling: **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm currently the queen of denial and writer's block. Sorry about the late update.


End file.
